


vivid reflection on sheer pavement

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Eustass Kid, Breathplay, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, Light Masochism, M/M, Pain Kink, Sadism, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Verbal Humiliation, just a tad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Kid thinks Law is prettiest like this, when he sheds his submission and it’s nothing but those glorious fingers plush against Kid’s pulsing point, bringing him to the edge of ecstasy over and over again.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: KidLaw Exchange 2020





	vivid reflection on sheer pavement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneakend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/gifts).



> Ahhhhh, so I was very excited (and also really nervous) to get this out. Idk if it's along the lines of what my dear gifter wanted, but I tried my best! So I do hope you like it <3 I rarely write Law as a top, but I utterly adore Kid as a bottom. This was also the first time I wrote breathplay (which is a surprise bc it's Up There in terms of kinks for me).. but I did have a lot of fun with this so I hope you enjoy reading it <3
> 
> Happy holidays!!

“Breathe,” Law murmurs, “breathe for me baby.” 

It was fucking easy for Law to say, he wasn’t the one in Kid’s position. Law smiles as if he senses Kid’s train of thoughts, fingers tapping in an unnamed pattern across his throat. Despite Kid’s irritation at the sweet taunt from his boyfriend, he finds himself sucking in a soft breath, sagging onto the bed at the tightening. 

It always feels best like this. With Law’s weight dropped on his stomach, towering above Kid with a hand snugly holding onto him. Kid loves it, the lack of power. Oh, it makes him melt, always has. Especially since it’s Law doing this to him. 

“So pretty.” Law praises, gripping harder and Kid tries to not buck his hips, “don’t cum too early darling. I’m not nearly done having my fun with you.” 

Kid’s head is swimming when Law loosens his grip, consciousness nothing but a blur. He’s feeling all tingly and warm, staring at Law in a daze and he nods, not trusting his voice. 

“I love seeing you like this.” 

Law’s other hand comes up to cup Kid’s cheek, dragging a thumb over his bottom lip, golden eyes smoldering as he pulls it down. 

“You look best when you can’t speak, don’t you think so honey?” Law easily pries Kid’s mouth open, slipping the digit across his tongue, coaxing spit across his lip. 

Kid thinks Law is prettiest like this, when he sheds his submission and it’s nothing but those glorious fingers plush against Kid’s pulsing point, bringing him to the edge of ecstasy over and over again until he feels completely numb. Nothing on his mind but Law and the rush servility brings. 

Law does things as if he’s making poetry in motion. Whether it’s debasing Kid to nothing but a mere object or placing him on a pedestal higher than the deities. It’s always a work of art, Law always makes Kid something to be marveled, and right now there’s no difference. Kid gasps at the sudden suffocation, a familiar heat blooming in the pit of his stomach, unable to stop the way he writhes at his lack of air. 

“That’s it baby,” Law’s eyes brighten, growing harder against Kid’s belly, “struggle for me.” 

Kid’s groan is choked out of him, the sound wet and garbled at the digit pressing down on his tongue, Law flexing his fingers lightly over his throat. Law doesn’t give Kid enough reprieve this time, just goes right back to choking him, thumb smearing spit over his cheek, his boyfriend smiling wickedly when tears start spilling. 

Law coos delightfully, and much to Kid’s chagrin, he pulls both hands away, leaving him panting and shivering against the bed. Kid closes his eyes, attempting to reign in air, so fucking hard he can’t even think straight. 

“Look at this,” Law murmurs, shifting on top of him. 

Law’s laugh sounds _mean_ at Kid’s sob, sweeping four fingers over the tip of his weeping cock. 

“So _hard_ ,” Law mocks, the weight on Kid’s stomach gone to settle in between in his legs, “all of this just from getting choked?” 

Kid’s groan sounds wrecked even to his own ears, nails digging into his palm when Law jerks him off in quick motions. Pleasure shoots up Kid’s spine, eyes going hazy, staring at the ceiling while he fucks into Law’s palm. Kid’s close, so fucking close to tipping over the edge, but Law stops, dropping his dick back onto his stomach. 

“Pl _ease_.” Kid mumbles, thighs trembling even when he tries to angle them for more. 

“Please what Eustass-ya, I’m not a mind reader.” Law says the words harshly, so unlike him, and it has Kid blushing. 

“I n- need, I need more.” Kid sounds fucking pathetic, voice cracking and everything. He doesn’t even try to open his eyes because he knows what expression Law will be wearing. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Law sighs. 

Kid grunts rather ugly when Law suddenly drops a hand to his stomach, leaning close to him. Kid’s eyes fly open, biting his lip to swallow down another pained groan, and there it is. That look of utter satisfaction, eyes laced with humiliation, mouth opening, and Kid knows that tongue will just be dripping in degradation. 

“Do you want me to choke you? Edge you? Call you all those disgusting names you claim you don’t like?” 

Law’s nails curl on Kid’s stomach and he finds himself nodding mindlessly, wanting all of it, but none all the same. 

“Poor little whore, you don’t even know what you want.” Law spits the words out like venom, palming Kid’s erection harshly and his back flies off the bed, mouth open on a silent scream, “I bet I could get you to orgasm just like this.” 

Kid grabs on to the pillow below his head, spreading his legs wider, loving when Law applies more pressure to his stomach, on his dick. Kid gets an overwhelming rush, a sensation that has his toes curling and hoping for more. 

“But I’m not going to.” Law muses, sitting back on his knees. 

Kid whines quite pitifully, and Law tuts in disapproval, smacking a hand on Kid’s length. The sharp tingle draws up Kid’s spine and his eyes roll. Shit, it’s been so long since Law’s treated him like this, why the hell does Kid always top all the time? Law’s need for being a cumslut is just as bad as Kid’s need for being humiliated with pain. 

“My, my,” Law purrs, “you’re so eager for it.” 

Law looks like he is too. He draws his hand back again and lightly taps Kid’s dick, bringing it down a little bit harder, but still not fucking hard enough. Kid opens his mouth with some biting retort that’s sure to not get him what he wants, but his reply gets punched out in a guttural groan, shaking at the loud crack of Law’s palm striking his dick again and again. 

“What a pain slut,” Law lilts, landing one hit right on his balls and they pull taunt in pleasure, “you’re fucking sick.” 

Kid laughs breathlessly, barely even able to form a coherent thought. When he looks at Law there’s nothing but appreciation in his gaze, love in the midst of humiliation. 

“Sit up for me baby.” 

Kid follows the order quickly, albeit a little clumsy, fingers tightening over their bed sheets for balance. The position brings them nose to nose. Law looking perfectly put together meanwhile Kid looks like he just ran a marathon. He’s sweating and breathing raggedly, dick hard and heavy, leaking all over the bed. 

“Open.” Law spreads his legs, knees digging into Kid’s thighs, not bothering to wait for him to react. 

Three fingers push roughly into his mouth and Kid salivates, not ashamed when he starts sucking without having to be asked. Law hums in casual interest, petting Kid’s hair, grinning the slightest bit. 

“There you go little one,” Law praises and Kid bobs his head, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend’s the entire time, “daddy likes my fingers, hmm?” 

Kid’s shoulders rise up high at Law sliding the digits in deeper, touching the back of his throat. The gag sounds depraved to his own ears, coughing and spluttering, but Law presses deeper with this sadistic smile until Kid is positively crying. 

It’s disgusting, the amount of drool that’s leaking down his chin when Law pulls out, thrusting them back in. Kid almost loses it when those pretty fingers he so often admires pinches his nose. Shudders rack all over his body, unfocused and mind nothing but a haze. Black sweeps over his vision, and Kid knows he’s ruined for anybody else after this. 

Law hasn’t ever been this rough with him and Kid absolutely loves it, adores that he can feel slobber dripping down his chin and onto his chest, dick twitching while every second passes that he can’t breathe. The taste of oxygen is bitter, Kid thinks, when Law releases him. An obscene amount of spit coughs out of his mouth, head hanging. Kid sways back onto the bed and Law chuckles delightfully. 

“How pretty,” Law kisses Kid despite the mess covering his lips, hand trailing down his stomach. 

Kid can feel Law’s erection on his thigh, just as hard as Kid’s, and when this is over he won’t hold back on teasing his boyfriend for being such a sick bastard. Law is getting off on this just as much as Kid, and maybe they’re both a little twisted for it, but goddamn does it feel good being sloppy and on edge for the man he loves. 

“Go on and cum for me.” Law plants his free hand next to Kid’s head, wrapping the other one around his aching dick. 

It’s embarrassing how quickly he comes, but it’s earth shattering. Kid’s releasing thick spurts all over his stomach, groans echoing around the room. He’s pretty sure the bed is rocking with how much he’s squirming, but it just feels so fucking good. Law is dishing out all this praise that sounds like mush in his ears, stroking and twisting his hand, milking Kid of all his cum. 

“Good boy,” Law murmurs, planting a delicate kiss on Kid’s temple, “such a good boy for me baby. You’re the prettiest when you orgasm.” 

Law releases Kid’s dick and it drops lifelessly to his stomach. He attempts to crack his eyes open into little slits, watching Law crawl closer to his head. Excitement rushes through him when he spots Law’s hand flying up and down on his cock, jaw aching, but fuck if Kid doesn’t open it wider, tongue lolling out. 

“Fuck,” Law gasps. 

It doesn’t take long for Law to release either, he moans beautifully, head rolling up while he spills over Kid’s face. There’re no precise movements, not like usual, it’s just Law aiming and spurting cum wherever he sees fit. 

Kid attempts to move his head, trying to catch the salty drops, but even moving takes a lot of work so he just lies there, relishing in cum sliding down his cheek and on his chin. Law’s panting just as hard as Kid is. Deft fingers quickly smear the mess onto his waiting tongue, humming in satisfaction at Kid swallowing. The motion repeated until Law is satisfied with how clean Kid’s face is, which isn’t by much, it’s still sticky and he’s still sweating, but they can worry about that later. 

“Ah shit.” Law huffs, falling onto the bed next to Kid. 

Both men lay there for who knows how damn long. The only thing Kid can hear are their harsh breaths, feel his chest moving up and down, heart pounding. 

“’t was good.” Kid mumbles, lips tingly. Kid licks at them, tasting spit and cum, throat rubbed raw. Goddamn he feels like a mess. 

“You were perfect.” Law responds. 

Kid can feel Law shift, curling up to his side, sliding a hand over his stomach, humming at the mess under his fingertips. 

“Always so perfect daddy.” Law mumbles, pressing a kiss against his ribs. 

Kid blushes furiously, laughing in a way that’s a tad bit too shy. 

“You talk too much.” Kid whispers. 

Law doesn’t say anything after that, but Kid can feel the way he smiles along his skin, snuggling closer to him, and Kid knows he’ll never find anyone that will be able to give him what Law does.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my ending notes won't be long, I just want to point out that part where Law started getting excited and he was like "that's it baby, struggle for me" *ascends to a high plane of existence*
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
